


Awkward

by Dolimir



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex overhears a conversation that makes him re-evaluate his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digitalwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/gifts).



“Did you ever love me?”

Lex blinked, the quiet despair of the question making him look up from his financial reports. He chanced a quick glance toward the couple at the table beside his. A young blonde woman was methodically shredding her napkin, not looking at the man across from her, as if knowing she would see the answer to her question in his eyes.

“How can you ask me that?” the impeccably dressed businessman asked, anger warring with fear in his tone.

“I…I think you love the idea of me, but that you don’t know the first thing about me.”

“Cait--”

“Do you even own a pair of blue jeans?”

The man shook his head and laughed nervously, obviously having trouble following the conversation. “What does that have to do with the topic at hand?”

A wave of sadness seemed to wash over the woman as she looked into the eyes of her companion. She had seen her answer, Lex surmised, trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him, but unable to dismiss the drama playing out before him.

“I spend every day outside, Jason. I think it says something that you don’t even own clothes that would allow you to spend time in my environment.”

“I--”

“I own three evening gowns, don’t I? I’ve attended your business/social functions. I can discuss finances and management styles with your peers and not embarrass you. Do you even know what trees I have on sale this month at the nursery?”

“Caitlin--”

“You aren’t going to attend the fair with me today, are you?”

Jason dropped his eyes. “I have a meeting--”

“It’s Saturday.”

“It’s important, Cait.”

“I’m important, Jason. I know how much you want to succeed. I know you want to show your father that you have what it takes. But when is it going to be enough?”

“If this is about having a child--”

“No.” Caitlin shook her head. “For five years I’ve contented myself with whatever time you could spare for me, but it’s become apparent that I’m not a priority in your life, if I ever was. I think a part of you likes the thought that I’m here waiting. But I’m tired of waiting, Jason.”

“What are you saying, Cait? Is this about someone else?”

The blonde shook her head. “No, this is about me,” she whispered.

“I thought you loved me.”

“I did, too. But love doesn’t grow in a vacuum, Jason. It has to be nurtured.”

“So? What? You hate me now?”

“No. Hate is just love scorned. The truth of the matter is I just don’t care one way or another.” The blonde stood. “I’m so sorry, Jason. I wish you only happiness and hope you find someone who makes you want to spend a day in a pair of blue jeans.”

Focusing his attention back on his papers as the woman walked past his table, Lex willed the man to chase after her, to beg for a second chance. Instead, the businessman flagged the waitress and asked for a refill.

~*~*~*~*

“Hey, Lana.”

“Clark? Why aren’t you at the fair?” Lana smiled knowingly at him as he gazed quickly around the Talon before focusing back on her.

He graced her with a brilliant smile. “I…uh…I just wanted to get a cup of coffee on my way over.”

Lana turned to get his order. “He was here an hour or so ago.”

“He was?” he asked, disappointed. “I mean…”

She placed a Styrofoam cup in front of him. “Was he going to go to the fair with you?”

“No.” Clark shook his head, then grinned. “I don’t think I could picture Lex at a county fair.”

“He would most definitely be the most overdressed person there.”

“Lex likes standing out.” Clark handed her a couple of dollar bills. “I just wish…”

“Wish what?”

“He’s worked so hard getting the plant back on its feet, I just wish he’d allow himself to relax every once in a while.”

Lana shrugged. “Empires don’t get built by going to the county fair.”

“I know.” Clark sighed. “Hey, aren’t you going to the fair?”

“I will, when my shift ends.”

“Maybe I could buy you some cotton candy when you get off.”

She grinned at him. “I’d like that.”

“Good. It’s a date then. Bye, Lana.”

“Bye, Cl—Would you take a look at that?” she whispered under her breath.

Clark turned and followed her distracted gaze. His breath caught as he spied Lex standing in the archway, looking distinctly uncomfortable. Clark nodded at Lana, then closed the distance between himself and the billionaire’s son.

“I would have laid serious money on your *not* owning a pair of blue jeans,” Clark teased.

Lex smiled shyly at him, but didn’t say anything.

“So what’s the occasion?” Clark prodded.

“I hear there’s a fair in town.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, expecting Lex to elaborate.

“I thought…maybe I’d attend.”

A smile grew over Clark’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Lex answered, his smile matching Clark’s. “Want to show me around?”

“I’d love to show you around, Lex.” Clark patted his shoulder affectionately. “Come on. I think you’re going to have a blast.”

Lex nodded. “I’m counting on it, Clark. I’m counting on it.”


End file.
